Otro accidente
by Koneko97
Summary: Zim tiene un nuevo plan, los altos ya están cansados de escuchar de la tierra y de los planes para conquistarla. Lamentablemente para ellos, esta vez el planeta azul no tiene nada que ver con el plan. One-Shot.


**¡Buenas!**

 **Este es mi primer fic para el fandom muerto, ¿muerto?, de Invader Zim y creo que no será el último.**

 **Tengo bastantes ideas en las que estoy trabajando y por el momento no planeo abandonarlas,pero quién sabe. Lo que sí es seguro es que si las termino van a aparecer aquí.**

 **Así que, querido lector, si es que estás ahí, te invito a que leas esta pequeña historia. Será tu decisión si quieres dejar review o no, pero recuerda que estaré muy agradecida si lo haces.**

 **Por último quiero aclarar que Invader Zim y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del genio de Jhonen Vasquez y del aguafiestas de Nick.**

* * *

—¡Transmisión entrante del planeta tierra! —Informó un operador. Eso fue suficiente para que se arruinara el buen ambiente dentro de la imponente nave que atravesaba tranquilamente el espacio. Los líderes de la poderosa raza Irken mostraron instantáneamente su descontento soltando varios gruñidos.

—¿Otra vez? —Se quejó exasperado el más alto Purple— Estoy seguro que ya hablamos con él hoy.

Frente a ellos se desplegó una gran pantalla, solo tuvieron que esperar unos segundos para que la imagen del invasor que tanto detestaban apareciera haciendo un saludo militar.

—¡Saludos mis altos! Es bueno volver a verlos.

—¿Qué quieres ahora Zim? Estamos muy ocupados en este momento. —Red masajeó su frente con sus dedos, pensando cual sería la manera más efectiva de sacarse de encima el problema.

—Oh sí, ya sé que están ocupados, estoy seguro que la conquista galáctica es un trabajo muy duro, —mostró una gran sonrisa mientras que se cruzó de brazos— por supuesto que todo sería más rápido si yo estuviera ahí para ayudar. Si.

—¡Basta! Ya es suficiente de todo esto, estoy cansado de toda esta farsa. —Gritó Purple mientras tiraba al suelo la bolsa con snacks que minutos antes había estado comiendo.

La cara de Zim se iluminó con solo escuchar esas palabras.

—¡Eso es! Por eso los llamaba, todo va demasiado lento, Zim también se está cansando, necesitamos que las cosas cambien. —Puso sus manos en puños y los agitó en el aire mientras decía lo último, luego rápidamente cambio de posición llevando las manos detrás de su espalda y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa— Pero mi más nuevo y último plan se encargará de eso muy bien.

Red levantó la vista enfocándola en la pantalla, por su mente pasaron recuerdos de todas los momentos tranquilos que se vieron interrumpidos por el pequeño Irken, tomó una decisión, todo eso se terminaría ese día. Así que levantó un brazo apuntando hacia la imagen frente a él y se aseguró de hablar con el tono más despectivo que pudo.

—No, es verdad, se acabó. No nos importan tus planes, o lo que hagas con la tierra y sus estúpidos humanos.

—Ni siquiera nos importa lo que pase con tu vida. —Agregó Purple emocionado de ver que su compañero estuviera, por fin, de acuerdo con deshacerse del dolor de cabeza que era ese invasor defectuoso.

—Sí, eso mismo.

Zim les mostró una cara que demostraba una confusión total.

—Pero, mis altos... —Sea lo que fuera que quisiera decir, Red no lo iba a dejar, no ahora que estaba dejando salir lo que se había guardado por tanto tiempo.

—Escúchame Zim, toda tu misión es una gran mentira, todo este tiempo el plan fue que murieras en un viaje hacia la nada, que encontraras un planeta solo fue una desgracia para nosotros. Así que grábate esa información en la memoria y no nos llames más- hizo señas para que cortaran la transmisión, uno de los operadores apretó un botón, los altos se dieron la vuelta para alejarse. Ya estaba hecho, el pequeño defecto no los volvería a molestar, podrían seguir con sus perezosas vidas sin preocuparse por nada.

O al menos eso pensaron antes de escuchar la voz que menos esperaban hablarles con un tono cariñoso, parecido al de un padre que le explica algo a su preciado pero torpe hijo.

—Mis altos —Los nombrados abrieron mucho los ojos y se dieron la vuelta lentamente para comprobar que, efectivamente, en la pantalla todavía se veía la imagen del Irken. Tenía ambos codos apoyados en la superficie que tenía enfrente y la cara recargada en sus manos— Creo que no entendieron bien las cosas, esto no tiene nada que ver con la tierra, déjenme explicarles…—

—¿Por qué sigue la comunicación? ¿¡No les ordenamos que la cortaran!? —Gritó Purple sin prestar atención a nada de lo que decía Zim. Los operadores, asustados por la reacción del alto, comenzaron a apretar botones pero ninguno podía hacer que los controles respondieran bien.

La fuerte risa de Zim llamó la atención de todos haciendo que se detuvieran.

—No van a poder hacer nada de esa manera, no cuando el poderoso Zim tiene el poder en sus propias manos. ¡Yo soy Zim! Y aquí tengo el control de la Inmensa- Agitó un pequeño artefacto en una de sus manos— La poderosa nave insignia del imperio, cayendo totalmente en mis garras —Levantó su otra mano dramáticamente mientras miraba hacia arriba.— ¡No necesitan decir nada! Ya sé que están totalmente impresionados con mis habilidades, creo que es momento de que me reconozcan como ¡el mejor invasor de la historia!

—¿Qué? Nada de eso. ¡Siempre fuiste y serás la desgracia de este imperio!, y no eres un invasor, fuiste reprogramado. De hecho eres defectuoso, no deberías seguir con vida.

Mientras Purple mascullaba cegado por su enojo, Red optó por tranquilizarse un poco y prefirió ejercer su autoridad.

—Zim, te ordeno que sueltes esa cosa y dejes nuestra nave en paz. Hazlo en este instante y puedo considerar perdonarte la vida.

El invasor los miró sin mostrar emoción alguna por lo que pareció un largo rato, el suficiente para que los altos se plantearan la interrogante de cómo las cosas se habían desarrollado para que estuvieran en esa situación. Ellos eran los todopoderosos líderes del imperio más temido de la galaxia, y ahí estaban, sin poder tratar con un insignificante miembro de su propia raza. Zim soltó un suspiro cansado y se tiró hacia atrás para sentarse en la silla que estaba detrás de él, dio vueltas el aparato con el que controlaba a la nave entre sus manos distraídamente.

— ¿Saben? Creí que con ustedes las cosas serían más fáciles… pero esto está tomando mucho tiempo. Y YO, ¡YO!, no puedo seguir esperando a que mis altos me reconozcan como es debido. Es una lástima porque siempre los admiré desde que íbamos juntos a entrenar, no eran tan buenos como yo pero destacaban entre los demás…—

—Te lo advierto —Dijo firmemente Red, todavía tratando de controlar su ira.

—¡Tus amenazas no son nada! —Contestó molesto, cambió su postura relajada a una más tensa mientras comenzaba a gesticular con las manos— ¡Todo esto es su error!, al no admitir que soy mejor que los demás me obligan a recurrir a esto: Mi más nuevo plan. Por eso se los quería comentar. El plan se basa en tomar el control de la inmensa, hackear sus sistemas, hacer unas pequeñas modificaciones y al final, con solo apretar este pequeño botón- señaló dramáticamente dicho botón con un dedo- ¡La nave se autodestruirá iluminando el cielo oscuro del universo con una hermosa explosión!

Ambos altos palidecieron, el resto de la tripulación estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y ver a sus líderes en ese estado no los ayudaba mucho a mantener la calma.

—Estás loco.

Zim frunció el seño al escuchar eso.

—No lo estoy, yo soy un genio y lucho por lo que me corresponde. Soy el mejor invasor que este imperio ha tenido, tan bueno que invadí su nave desde una gran distancia, pero ustedes no se dan cuenta. Así que es hora de dejar el camino libre para otros líderes, que si aprecien mis habilidades.

—¡No puedes hacer esto Zim! Somos tus líderes, esto es traición al imperio.

—Claro que no —Rió como si le hubieran contado algo totalmente absurdo— Esto es solo otro accidente. — Una gran sonrisa maligna apareció en su cara.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de los altos, Red se estremeció violentamente, a su mente vinieron imágenes de las muertes de los anteriores líderes, la más alta Miyuki y el más alto Spork.

— No puede ser, ¿acaso tú... —

—Bueno, ha sido un placer servirlos todo este tiempo mis altos. — Hizo nuevamente un saludo militar y levantó en alto la mano, listo para apretar el botón que llevaría la vida de sus líderes al final— ¡Larga vida al Imperio!

La realidad golpeó a los altos segundos antes de que la nave estallara.

Todo ese tiempo, los únicos que habían vivido engañados, eran ellos.


End file.
